Dark Sakura
by KALOS
Summary: Has he done it? Has he finaly pushed her too far? Rated M just to be safe One shot at least i think so for now.


**a/n: Ok so this is my first fan fic. YAY please be gentle with your reviews…please o.o;;; **

**Any who this was inspired by Mr. Garth Brooks and Thunder Rolls please even if you don't like country give me a minute I think you might like my story … maybe o.o; **

**Also you should know the characters in this fic are aprox. 21-22 ish give or take I didn't really think about ages till I was done so you can choose, any who thank you for your time I would really appreciate reviews . **

**And oh yea sadly Naruto or any of his fellows for that mater don't belong to me tragic I know but if they did I would definitely share them … except Sai. **

* * *

Thunder rolled over head as Sasuke ran through the streets of Konoha the pouring rain would make it too hazardous to take to the roof tops, no matter the city streets were deserted it was late and the rain made it impossible for the night dwellers to conduct their business. He angrily brushed his soaked bangs from his face he was not sure how late it was but he knew that the blond he had been with had delayed him much too long for his likening. He made a mental note to talk to her about that next time he saw her. 

This no doubt would make trouble for him when he reached his home. Sakura his wife trusted him blindly but even he had to admit that he had become sloppy with his affair. Sooner or later she would confront him and really he was not looking forward to that, though it didn't bother him enough to persuade him to stop the affair he knew she would never leave him even if she did find out. He smirked as that thought comforted him.

The house was quiet; handfuls of candles lit her room with their flickering light. The incoming storm had knocked the power out earlier that night at eleven… it was now about two give or take. She closed her eyes she knew he would not have gone on a mission with out telling her or leavening a note, " maybe he's…" she sharply inhaled and exhaled trying to calm her self praying that she was just over thinking things. The loud roar of thunder shook the house startling her from her thoughts. Her eyes focused on the raindrops on her bedroom window as she pulled her robe tighter around her body hoping to trap some of her body heat.

"Surely he's stuck at Naruto's" she reassured her self out loud with a nod. She let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. No longer able to sit still on the bed she started to pace about the room rubbing her arms more to keep them busy than for anything else. Somewhere outside a lightning bolt struck casting ominous shadows about the room for a split second. She could hear the rain pour down harder. Biting her lip she walked to the window. She jumped joyfully when she saw his form approaching the house quickly.

She pushed her self from the window and bolted from her room and down the stairs to meet him. She reached the bottom step when he threw the front door open and stumbled in. She threw herself into his arms a smile on her face grateful that he was finally home. She felt his chest rumble against hers as he chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his soaked body. Sakura nuzzled into the nook between his neck and shoulder and then stiffened what was that smell… vanilla?

He felt her stiffen in his arms, slowly she pulled her arms from around his neck down to his chest and she pushed from him her eyes looked accusingly into his. "Shit here it comes" he cursed to him self. Outside another bolt of lightning could be seen tearing the night sky though the still open door the flash illuminating her accusing eyes.

She pushed her self further away from him still as she gulped the knot that had formed in her throat. She moved her gaze to the ground as the shock of realization struck her.

"You must be tired love …" she heard her self say, she bit her lower lip controlling the tears that threatened to spill. "You should get to bed" She raised her gaze back up to his now that she was in control of her self and gave him a Sai smile.

Sasuke could of laughed to think he had for a moment thought she might actually do something but decided to push his luck even he wouldn't be so bold. "Hai" he responded to her suggestion and made his way past her and up the stairs.

She followed him with her eyes until he disappeared upstairs. Then slumped against the closest wall and slid down to her knees, biting her fist to keep her self from screaming the pain that tore at her. Bits and pieces of the last months flashed though her memory. A seemingly innocent touch here, there a coy laugh and a flick of long blond hair that smell … vanilla … Ino…

Some how she got to her feet how long she had silently cried she did not know but it was still raining and dark outside. Of its own accord her body moved first up the stairs then to their closed bedroom door. Quietly she pushed the door open.

She hoped that when she stepped in he would throw him self at her feet apologize beg for the forgiveness she knew she would give. Instead she was greeted with a snore.

Something inside her snapped as yet another roll of thunder shook the house and a silent tear glistened with the light of the candles that adorned the room.

He knew …. He knew that she knew … and still he slept soundly… how long he had done this to be so ok with it. She made her way across the room as a wave of nausea took hold of her. She dry heaved silently into the sink for quite some time.

Running the back of her hand over her lips she raised her gaze to her reflection. She was sure that by now she was hallucinating but it didn't matter… nothing mattered as she watched what she figured to be her inner self crying like a child arms wrapped around her self for comfort.

"Shhh" Sakura ran her fingers along the crying Sakura's cheek "Shhh" her once bright eyes dull. "Shhh sweet Sakura … He won't do this again." She promises. The one in the mirror locks her eyes with her a scared look in her eyes as she sees her self leave the bathroom. The reflection pounds her hands against the other side of the mirror her mouth open in a panic filled scream that can not be heard.

Slowly Sakura made her way to her dresser no longer her self. She pulls open a drawer and her top lip quivers as another snore escape the love of her life's lips. A bolt of lighting illuminates the room as she reaches into the drawer and retrieves a pistol the one she planed to give him for his birthday. Careful to not make a sound she makes her way to his side of the bed.

"Sasuke- kun" she gently pushes on his shoulder trying to wake him.

"Hn..." he answers not really awake. He hears a spinning sound and then the distinct sound the click of the hammer being set. His eyes snap open and he is looking down the barrel of the gun. He runs a cold sweat and looks up at his wife.

"S…Sakura" but the look in her eyes as she stands next to him give it away… she is beyond reason.

"Good night Sasuke-kun" no pain no sorrow no regret. The room is filled with the light of another bolt of lightning and a roar of thunder muffles the sound of the gun going off.

* * *

**O.o Sooo whacha think? and please if you can think of a better title for it i would really apriciate it ... for some reson the curent title just dosent sit well with me ya know.**** I know the gun is a little of place but ... i stick by it...**

**Maybe a prequel is in order... what do you think **


End file.
